degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Degrassi: Season 14: Everything Changes
My dream season 14. Trigger warnings: gang activity, assault, self harm, eating disorders, drug use, serious trauma, injuries before a competition, miscarriage, and toxic family situations. Mentions of abusive relationships. Cast Staff Archie 'Snake' Simpson - a super cool principal who may not be so cool anymore. Graduates Eli Goldsworthy - a dark, broody drama major at NYU and potential baby daddy number one. Bianca Desousa - a smart, strong, savvy girl getting her life together. Seniors Becky Baker - a religious girl with a lot to work through after her brother's arrest for assault. Alli Bhandari - a book smart, boy challenged girl trying to get through school without any drama Mike Dallas - an athlete struggling to care for his son, Rocky, and figure out what to do with his life. Connor Delaurier - a super smart, super awkward sweetie diagnosed with Aspergers. Jenna Middleton - a gifted musician and artist, a mature friend, and a loving girlfriend, with a less than ideal past she needs to face. Clare Edwards - a recovering cancer patient with her mind set on Columbia, but with a baby shaped elephant in the room. Drew Torres - a party loving President trying to move on from his less than stellar track record with girls and move on to better things. Potential baby daddy number two. Imogen Moreno - a quirky girl struggling to cope with her father's dementia. Juniors Jack Jones - a globetrotting dancer with a lot on her mind. Blake Tomihiro - a cute, sporty, friendly guy in the market for living it up in high school. (new) Jonah Haak - a supposedly former troublemaker who is interested in rock music. (New) Sophomores Winston Chu - a nerd looking to be the big man on campus Miles Hollingsworth III - a cute, but troubled kid looking to escape his verbally abusive father. Maya Matlin - a talented cellist coping with her ex's suicide. Zig Novak - an ex skater stuck in a gang selling drugs, looking for a way out. Tristan Milligan - a flamboyant boy searching for love in all the wrong places. Zoe Rivas - a former superstar coping with her recent gang rape. Grace Cardinal - a spunky, helpful, tech savvy teen with a lot of trouble at home and a too perky half-sister, Lola. Tiny King - a nice kid terrorized by his older stepbrother Vince, and trapped in his gang. Freshmen Hunter Hollingsworth - a gamer kid trying to navigate the real world. Frankie Hollingsworth - a spunky, fashion conscious, but judgemental girl learning the ropes of real life. Lola Pacini (Amanda) - a cute as a button, smart and spunky teen struggling with not only her epilepsy, but her family falling apart. (new) Keisha Powers - a cute, sharp teen with a lot of hidden insecurities that she may not cope with in the best way. Shay Powers - a girl who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes, but may be hampered by needing to look after her sister.. (New) Arlene Takahashi - the quintessential nerd who can be found reading comics while wearing elf ears, but is picked on by the cheerleaders. (New) So far, I've got the following plots for each person (note, I'm only mentioning plots from their perspective, this doesn't mean they won't interact with anyone else's plots). Becky: Lonely after brother's arrest, buys a puppy to feel better, fighting with Grace, and dealing with her parents hating her. Luke: IN JAIL, WE DON'T SEE HIM. OR ELSE HE'S BEING CONFINED TO THE HOUSE AND WE RARELY SEE HIM. Alli: Reconsidering whether she wants children to be a part of her life after spending a day with Rocky, working out the Rocky shaped elephant in the room with Dallas, finalizing the annulment. Dallas: Freaks out when he learns Drew is bi (not out of biphobia, but surprise), learning to be the "serious" parent for Rocky, figuring out what he wants to do with his life. Connor: Running for valedictorian, wondering if Jenna still loves K.C when he returns for a visit, trying to learn to relate to Emma during her pregnancy. Jenna: Goes to visit Ty for the first time, auditioning for music programs, working as a tutor at an arts camp. Jack: Injury before big dance thing, fears moving away with her dad, considers joining dance group that's NOT a good influence. Clare: Asher trial, fear of cancer returning, NOTHING ELSE. Drew: Fallout of coming out, Vince trial, unsure how to remember Adam at graduation (or whether he really wants to do so, as he feels he FAILED Adam by not making their senior year the best year EVER). Winston: Gets a big, FAT call out on his assholery that makes him reconsider whether or not he goes too far with girls, tired of being Miles shadow, reconnects with busy, overworked parents he never sees. Miles: Finally has the confrontation with his parents we've been waiting for, moves in with Chewy, and buries the hatchet with Zig. Maya: Finally talks about Cam, gets tired of living in Katie's shadow, NOTHING ELSE SHE GETS TOO MUCH SCREEN TIME DAMMIT. Tristan: Gets a big role onstage, Yates returns and gets reported by Fitz, deals with loneliness, real romance. Zoe: Drug addiction, dealing with fallout of press coverage, trying to salvage acting career, getting kicked out (moving in with TBD - probably Keisha), and learning to cope with everything. Zig: Reconnecting with his family, guilt over Cam resurfacing, hooking up with Grace.And the gang stuff, obviously. Grace: Addict parents, fostering with Becky and hating it, missing her sister, readjusting outside the rubber room (friendship with Connor time!), and connecting with religious heritage (headcanon: Zig's Jewish, her family is Jewish but not celebratory, she's always been curious) Frankie: Makes her website as I laid out before, reconnecting with Miles, finding a way to apologize to Zoe for everything. Hunter: Adjusting to real life, confrontation with dad, maaaaybe getting together with Keisha. Tiny: Crisis at home because Vince, opening up at therapy, self harm plotline, connecting with new friends after breaking away from Zig and Grace for a while (ONLY a while) Keisha: Eating disorder plot, misses mom overseas, adjusting to Zoe, discovering her love of gymnastics. Archie has ONE plot about feeling disconnected with the kids and reconnecting with them The trial against Vince will be told from the POVs of Tiny, Zig, Bianca, and Drew. Mostly Bianca. Bianca also has two other plots: Reconnecting with Juliana, and getting Drianca back together (SHH, I'M ALLOWED). Milligan parents will be divorcing as dealt with in his plot about loneliness. Imogen: Struggles to care for dad, deals with him going in the home/hospital, moves in with mom, misses her dad, tells Becky what happened with Adam, new dog. Degrassi: Season 14: Everything Changes Block A: Sorting It Out 1)' 'Stand '-' Frankie learns what Zoe's going through, Clare figuring out how to tell Eli, Drecky breakup and Becky's loneliness 2) I'll Stand By You -''' Becky coping with loneliness post arrest, Clare telling Drew and confrontation with Eli, Frankie and Keisha find a way to apologize to Zoe 3) Unbreakable''' '-' Clare telling her parents about the pregnancy and faces bullying at school, Jenna begins to get back into music, Alli gets a call from Leo 4)' Good Woman Down -' Clare faces the double standards of being pregnant vs the guy who got her pregnant, Jenna finds the programs she wants to audition for, but is heartbroken when she's rejected by them all, Alli is unsure how or where to report the call from Leo. 5)' Strong Enough -' Zig does his best to avoid Vince and not be stuck in the gang, Zoe faces further harassment from the press after a bad interview, Keisha misses her mother more and more as her birthday comes near. 6) Hold On -''' Zig is forced back into the gang after the restaurant is vandalized, Zoe tries to salvage her reputation, Keisha does her best to make her birthday fun without her mom. 7) '''I Turn To You' -' Zoe struggles with asking Zig out after what happened with Luke, Miles and Tristan go out to try and figure out what their relationship is, Clare, Eli, and Drew try to sort out any kind of custody arrangements and what they'll do in the case the baby is either of theirs. 8) Done You Wrong - 'Zoe becomes nervous in her relationship with Zig and how fast it's going - she doesn't want to be seen as "easy" - especially once she learns Neil left a chlamydia shaped elephant in the room, Miles forces himself to be real with Tristan after a chat with Winston, and Clare is considering how much she wants Drew to be part of the baby's life - if any. 9) '''Landslide -' Clare miscarries, Zoe begins to have nightmares about Luke and Neil, Tiny is confronted by Vince and learns he will be moving in 10) 'Tears in Heaven -' Clare works on her recovery as she returns to school, Zoe refuses to sleep and burns herself out in her effort to avoid nightmares, Tiny readjusts to having Vince at home. Block B: Setting It Up 11) 'Life Goes On - '''Tristan focuses on his audition to get over his "breakup", Drew is uncertain how to deal with the miscarriage, Alli keeps avoiding meeting Rock officially as his daddy's girlfriend. 12) '''Rather Be - '''Tristan is depressed when he believes he may not be cast at all, Drew and Clare interact for the first time since the miscarriage in an attempt to reconnect as friends, Alli explains her insecurities about Rocky and finally meets him. 13) '''Soar - '''Jenna pursues an agent, Miles and Winston have a falling out related to his dad and court, Maya is sick of living in Katie's shadow. 14) '''Wide Awake - '''Jenna is forced to realize the odds of a successful career are stacked against her and must consider her options, Miles is forced to accept he is not always in the right and must find a way to save his friendship with Winston, Maya's rebellion against her sister may mean big trouble as she does something drastic to get away from her sister's image. 15) ' Battlefield - 'Novas begins having trouble as her trauma and his gang circumstances begin to interfere in their relationship, Alli has to spend the day with Rocky when Vanessa gets sick and Dallas has an interview, Becky buys a dog to alleviate some of the loneliness at her house. 16) '''Brave - '''Novas breaks up after they finally realize that they aren't ready for each other, Alli realizes she didn't have as bad a time as she thought she would and she kind of likes Rocky, Becky learns to train her dog. 17) '''Demons - '''Tiny, overwhelmed with everything wrong at home, begins to hurt himself, Dallas begins coaching Rocky's pee-wee soccer team and discovers he has a talent for coaching, Jack is finally settling into Degrassi life but is worried her father may have to move again. 18) '''Someday - ' Tiny tries to get Vince to leave him alone and, desperate, rats that Zig's been ditching out as often as he can, Dallas risks losing his friendship with Drew when he leaves him in the lurch to work on plays and needs to decide what he wants in life, Jack begins looking into ways she can stay at Degrassi, not wanting to leave yet. 19) '''Big Girls Don't Cry - '''Clare is nervous about the upcoming trial with Asher and whether or not he will be found guilty, writes something that may cost her her career, Miles has had enough of his dad and finally leaks the affair to the press, Zoe is convinced that Zig wants her back, but becomes nervous (and competitive) when he might like Maya instead. 20) '''Second Chance - '''Clare is called to testify against Asher and makes mention of everything, Miles and his father have a confrontation that's been a long time coming, and Zoe and Maya's friendship is threatened when it is uncertain which of them Zig likes, only for them to be in for the shock of their lives when he reveals who he actually likes. Zace gets together in this episode. Block C: It Gets Real 21) Carry On - ' Hunter gets a rude reintroduction to reality from his dad now that Miles is gone, Miles adjusts to moving in with Winston and the changes in lifestyle - but is it better or worse for him here? Snake is stunned to learn Emma is 7 months pregnant when she visits and tries to practice relating to kids more as he realizes he's painfully out of touch (and in other news, the sun rose from the east and water is wet. I've also been informed basketball is indeed played with a basket and a ball). 22) '''Better Day - '''Imogen struggles to take care of her father as he gets worse, Frankie, with the help of Grace, sets up a website to call out the sexism in the comics fandom, but is this the publicity she wants? Hunter makes a new friend in Jonah, but is this new kid more trouble than he appears? 23) '''Catch My Breath - '''After Zoe failed at yet another audition and still can't sleep without nightmares, she turns to drugs for help. Imogen is tired of lying and comes clean to Becky about Adam, straining their friendship, Zace has a bit of trouble transitioning from friends to more than friends 24) '''Independence Day - '''Grace's parents were always addicts, there's never been much point denying it. But as they start to deteriorate, who is going to look out for her little sister? In the end, the choices Grace makes will save her sister - but tear her family apart for good. Winston is tired of being known as Miles' nerdy friend and begins to strike out on his own - can this friendship be saved? Tristan searches out a mentor as rehearsal stress gets to him 25)' The Best Day -''' Imogen is devastated to learn her father will be placed in a home for the mentally disabled and does her best to take care of him and prove he can stay with her - but can he really? Becky does her best to cope with the hatred she feels from her parents but is unsure how to do so. Zig reaches out to his family in an attempt to reconnect 26) Fallin' - 'Zig is forced to move from 'collecting' to 'selling' when Vince uses Grace as leverage, Keisha begins eating to compensate for her depression and loneliness, but goes too far. Hunter has had enough of his father acting like a jerk and getting away with it and confronts him. 27) '''Collide - ' Zoe acts out under the influence of drugs after more bad press surrounding the case comes out - which only fuels more bad press against her. Can she escape this vicious cycle? Meanwhile, Grace is forced to adjust to the too cheesy, too stuffy Bakers, as well as live with her choice to report her parents. Imogen is stuck with her mother and must not only reconnect with her, but let go of her father. 28) Here Comes the Sun -''' Becky is determined to end her fued with Grace and restore peace at home, and Jack learns her 'friends' on her new dance troupe aren't as harmless as she thought and must decide between her morals and her career. As his play comes to an end, Tristan meets up with an unwelcome ex.Tiny's been continuing to hurt himself and is forced to face his issues when Zig and Grace find out about it. 29) Is Anybody Out There? - '''Zig feels trapped as things with Vince come to a boiling point when he sends a guy to stalk Grace, who is forced to take action to defend herself. Yates and Tristan seem to be reconnecting until Tristan's brother's friend Fitz swings by to check up on him, walks in on them, and calls the police. Can Tristan tell the truth or will Grant walk? Keisha begins to be bullied about her weight gain, and is further frustrated when her mother is stationed in Europe for even longer, making her problems worse. 30) Let It All Out -''' Drew gets more than he bargained for when he comes out as bisexual - and not all of it is positive. Drew is left to reconsider whether or not he made the right decision when he learns an old flame will be visiting over the weekend. Dallas is surprised and uncertain how to react about Drew coming out, especially when he faces bullying himself due to their friendship. Zoe's mother kicks her out of the house, convinced she's a lost cause, leaving Zoe to hunt for a new place to crash. 31) Lightning Crashes -''' Connor must take care of Emma when Spinner is visiting Kendra and her parents are away for the weekend. The problem is, he's struggling to relate to her. Can he pull through for his god sibling in her moment of need? Jack should be resting her ankle after a bad practice, but with a big recital coming up, can she afford that? And, more importantly, what will happen to her career if she can't? Imogen searches for ways to cope with her father's placement in a home. 32) Fix You -''' Miles, fed up with missing his family and fresh from a fight with Chewy, begins experimenting with dangerous drugs like spray paint and other things that could kill him before an unexpected person stops him. Shay becomes concerned when she learns just how much Keisha's been eating and, moreso, how much Keisha depends on food. Keisha is forced to see that no, this isn't normal. Nothing is going right with Tristan. His only relationship experience was a predator, he dropped his best friend, things have been supes awkward with Miles lately, Zoe went AWOL, and his parents are divorcing. When he hears his brother is engaged, it simply becomes too much leaving for Tristan to handle. How is he going to cope with the stifling loneliness that is his life? Block D: It Blows Up 33)' Holding On For Life -' Clare is ecstatic to receive her acceptance to Columbia,but becomes concerned when her cancer checkups come back uncertain. Will it ruin everything? Dallas is uncertain about whether or not Double D Party Planning is what he wants for his life, but when a party goes sour under his watch, it may not be his decision anymore. Keisha struggles to adjust to Zoe moving in without killing her. 34) Don't Dream It's Over - 'Bianca struggles with how to face her past at Vince's trial, Tiny is torn on how he feels about sending his brother to jail and eventually relapses, returning to self harm, Zig is threatened into lying on the stand - can he go through with it? Drew is uncertain how to deal with the trial as it digs up old memories and fresh trauma 35) '''Reach - '''Tiny, unable to cope with his brother's trial around Zig and Grace, breaks off on his own. New problem: who is he going to hang out with now? Jenna continues to pursue her interest in the arts by tutoring at an after school art group, but will the group accept her when their judgemental leader learns about her less than savoury past? While LARPing, Tristan meets the super cute ultra jock, Blake Tomihiro. When he hears Blake is bi, it's almost too good to be true. Now his only job: Don't screw up when you hang out. Uh oh. Thiiis might be harder than Tristan thought. 36) '''Life Left To Go - '''The stress of the gang situation, guilt over Cam, school, his family, and frustrated with how he acted this year leads Zig to attempt to commit suicide. Maya, Grace, and Tiny struggle to make sense of it, Keisha is finally getting better after her bout with Compulsive Eating Disorder and even gets on the gymnastics team! But can she cope with the demands of the team and her own doubts? 37) '''Moments - '''Zig reaches out to his faith to try and make sense of what happened and confront everything that's happened, starting with the source of all his problems: the words he said to Campbell Saunders over a year ago. Maya struggles to cope with Zig's suicide attempt and make sense of it all, especially when she sees him with Grace. It's time for her to confront her past once and for all. Grace, also struggling to make sense of what happened, begins questioning Zig about Judaism, since she's Jewish as well, but never really thought much about it. Maybe it's time to start. Frankie, motivated by the news, tries to reach out to Miles before she loses the chance too. 38) '''Shake It Out -' Zig and Grace are disturbed to discover Tiny's relapse and try their best to help him, without all their own trauma getting in the way. Grace gets some good news: she gets to leave the Rubber room! Problem: she's been there so long she has not a clue how to deal with people outside it - especially when they all think she wants to stab them. How is she going to navigate life outside the Rubber room? Bianca notices Drew has changed, and not for the better, but as they reconnect while she's in town, she starts to see the sparks of the man she loved again. Maybe, just maybe, she's ready to move forward while embracing her past as well. Drianca gets back together in this episode. 39) '''A Little Bit Stronger - '''Alli struggles with old trauma and begins ducking out to spend time with Vanessa instead of face it as the date nears for her to finalize her annulment, Connor is uncertain about whether or not Jenna loves him after she returns from a visit to K.C. or if he's just a replacement, Winston realizes he and his parents don't see each other as much anymore and struggles to reconnect with them, worried about ending up like the Hollingsworth. But considering how overworked they are, is there any hope at all? Love is in the air when Hunter has a crush on Arlene, but he has no idea how to talk to girls. Harlene gets together in this episode. 40) '''Don't Stop - '''Zoe swore she was done with drugs when she moved in with Keisha. After all, she didn't use anything often enough to get addicted and she didn't take anything that could addict her that fast. Right? She's fine. At least that's what she told herself. So why does she keep going back to them? Can Zoe admit she has a problem before she does something she'll really regret? Can anybody help her at this point? Grace struggles with missing her sister while the two are apart thanks to foster care. Connor, Alli, and Clare compete in the race for valedictorian. 41) I'm Already There -''' Connor struggles with preparing for prom and for Emma having her baby - how is he going to pull this off? Dallas is great at playing with Rocky, but when Vanessa undergoes surgery for her heart condition and is bedridden, he must step up and prove he can be more than a 'fun' parent, Winston begins to get concerned over the weight Frankie gives Grace's opinion and so plots to get her away from Frankie - causing Frankie to re-evaluate their relationship. Frankston breaks up in this episode. Zig meets with his family for the first time since he tried to commit suicide. 42) Brand New Day - '''Tiny learns to open up to his therapist and trusting her, Zig is having trouble being with his family again - after all, a LOT has changed, Bianca tries to reestablish a relationship with her aunt Juliana 43) I Remember Yesterday -''' Drew and Clare are at odds about how to remember Adam at graduation, if at all. As the date draws closer, can Drew find a way to say goodbye? Meanwhile, as Jenna's high school career is wrapping up, she must come to terms with her past and that means visiting Ty. But is she really ready? Zoe finally catches a break - a new role in a movie! Except she's supposed to spend her summer in rehab. Zoe makes a tough choice that can change the way the film industry sees her for good. Eclare, Drianca, Jonnor, and Bhandallas are endgame. Senior fates: Becky: Is taking theology and drama at The University of Toronto Alli: Scholarship to MIT, happily away from Leo and dating Dallas long distance. Dallas: Getting Double D Party Planning established and off the ground, dating Alli long distance. Connor: Attending CalTech, long distance with Jenna. Jenna: Reconnecting with her son, double majoring in music and education at Ryerson University, dating Connor. Clare: Attending Columbia, dating Eli Drew: Establishing Double D Party Planning, dating Bianca, planning to get married after she's done with school. Imogen: Got into a local design school and is considering fashion reporting, still dating Jack, but because Jack would still be on the show, they are not considered endgame. Category:Blog posts